


Lovers, Always

by frissoningg



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Based off a song, Children, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, inspired by a song more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frissoningg/pseuds/frissoningg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy past/present/future piece for helens78 christmas gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



[](http://s1323.beta.photobucket.com/user/frankenstien12/media/cherikSME.jpg.html)


End file.
